1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride-type vehicle equipped with a side cover split in two.
2. Description of Background Art
A technique is known wherein a front side cover and a rear side cover are integrally joined to each other by bolts. An assembling operation is facilitated by engaging a rear end portion of the front side cover and a front end portion of the rear side cover. See, for example, JP-A-2011-183954.
In JP-A-2011-183954, when integrally joining the front cover and the rear cover to each other, upper connecting portions are fastened to each other by the bolts and lower connecting portions are fastened to each other by different bolts. Accordingly, the number of steps of the operation, the cost and the weight are increased. Further, the number of fastening portions is large. Thus, there exists a possibility that a mating step is generated between the parts because of a defective fastening thus giving rise to a possibility that movability of a rider in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle and external appearance quality of the vehicle are lowered.